


One more for the road

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Smut, Love, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: what could have been this is an alternate ending missing scene to broken





	One more for the road

Maddie couldn’t put him through this he deserved better much better than what she could ever give him it pained her to make this decision before Doug happened they were in a really good place

 

“I can’t do this to you I’m sorry”Maddie told him tearfully 

“I have so much baggage”Maddie yelled at him 

”We will never get back to the things once were I know but I'll be here for you as a friend as more as whatever you want me to be”Howie reassured her

”I appreciate you thank you I could never repay you”Maddie told him he kissed her on her cheek softly

 

“We don’t have to rush into anything”Howie told her once she became all worried trying to calm her down 

“God I'm a mess ”Maddie told him 

Howie came over to her embracing her she let him get closer to her relaxing in his presence finding comfort from being around him

 

“One more for the road”Howie had mentioned to her 

“Why not?”Maddie said taking a risk 

Their lips met slowly plopping softly against the others Maddie could feel Howies arms wrap around her holding her tightly closer to him she let her herself get lost in his kiss he lifted her up she was wrapped around his waist midair he held her up against the wall 

 

”This isn’t goodbye just think of it as a new beginning”Howie mentioned as he led her to his bedroom her hand in his as they entered the room 

She sat down on the bed gazing at him anxiously she had feelings for him and he had feelings for her too 

He slowly got undressed watching as she did the same Maddie blushed nervously there were some scars covering her body from dougs abuse she was showing all parts of herself to him 

Howie stood there admiring every inch of her she was breathtaking he came closer to her one hand reached over tracing along at a faded scar line comfortingly he was telling her it's okay that she doesn't need to worry about anything 

That small gesture made Maddie get slightly emotional tears falling slowly Howie walked over to her hugging her close she pressed her head against his chest he placed a kiss to her hair 

Maddie loosened herself out from his hug and laid herself on the bed he climbed on top of her their eyes meeting as she leaned in making the first move he bent down lips meshing his hands slowly moving across her body she threw her head back once he began to kiss around her neck sucking and biting at the skin


End file.
